Etude sur le phénomène Ronon
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Trop court pour en faire un. A noter ; j'adore le personnage de Ronon.


**Etude sur le phénomène Ronon**

_**Emission comique préférée de**_ _**Ronon**_ : Fear Factor. Il faut noter que Ronon a rencontré le présentateur de Fear Factor au cours de la saison 3, ce qui explique la démission soudaine et imprévue de celui-ci pour raisons médicales. Il avait en effet suggéré que Ronon n'y était pas tout à fait à sa place, mais avant qu'il ait pu expliquer que c'était parce qu'il serait invincible par un humain terrien, Ronon lui a retourné la tête à 180°. Ronon a depuis tenté sa chance à Catch Attack, qui le fait régulièrement beaucoup rire, mais les organisateurs n'ont pas aimé son clip d'entrée sur le ring. Des négociations sont toujours en cours.

_**Pire phobie de Ronon**_ : les chaussures à lacets. Comme les fans de Ronon ont pu s'en apercevoir depuis la saison 2, Ronon s'énerve facilement et n'est guère patient. Les chaussures à lacets le font trembler d'impatience rien que d'y penser. Ses gros doigts se sont adaptés aux pistolasers tout au long de son évolution, et il ne supporte pas d'être mis en échec par deux simples bouts de ficelle. Aussi, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité nationale et de nuisances auditives, chaque fois que Ronon vient sur Terre, il opte pour les baskets à scratch. A noter : les casse-têtes chinois ont le même effet.

_**Comment Ronon a gagné à Mario Bros : **_Ronon détient le record intergalactique de vitesse pour avoir gagné à Mario Bros en moins de temps qu'il n'en fait pour lancer le jeu. En effet, Ronon a détruit la Game Boy en appuyant sur Start, et si vous voulez lui dire que ça ne suffit pas pour être déclaré vainqueur, ne vous gênez pas !

_**Ecosystème de Ronon : **_Il va nous falloir découper ce chapitre en plusieurs sous parties afin de ne louper aucun détail.

La tectonique des plaques de Ronon : Les principales plaques actives d'un Ronon sont ses plaques pectorales, qu'il n'hésite pas à faire bouger, surtout s'il s'agit d'impressionner une femelle (voir le chapitre sur les méthodes de drague de Ronon). Cependant, d'autres plaques sont tout aussi importantes. Les plaques biceptales sont surdéveloppées et particulièrement dangereuse en cas d'éruption de colère. La plaque abdominale est très dure et quasi impossible rompre. En ce qui concerne les éruptions de magma, elles sont très fréquentes et tout à fait imprévisibles. Elles provoquent des dégâts externes dévastateurs.

La dynamique des fluides de Ronon : Le principal fluide produit par Ronon est la transpiration (vous pensiez à autre chose pas vrai ?). Celle-ci est acide et nous ne vous conseillons pas de toucher Ronon s'il est transpireux. De plus, la production de transpiration par Ronon est associée à une forte production interne d'une substance appelée « Adrénaline » qui peut se révéler très dangereuse pour vous, si vous êtes situés à moins de deux mètres de lui.

La répartition des gaz de Ronon : Tous les gaz produits par Ronon sont extrêmement dangereux pour un simple humain. Si vous êtes suffisamment près de lui pour sentir le gaz exhalé par sa bouche, la mort est proche. Je préfère passer sur les détails morbides du gaz produit par l'arrière de Ronon, vous préférez ne rien savoir. Il faut se rappeler de la fois où Ronon est resté coincé deux heures dans un ascenseur : l'équipe de secours ne s'en est jamais remise.

Zoologie de Ronon : Bien que tous les parasites évitent Ronon, il pourrait arriver que celui-ci soit infecté par un goa'uld. C'est théoriquement possible mais aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais pu l'approcher suffisamment près de son vivant pour tenter son infection (voir chapitre précédent sur la répartition des gaz). Les scientifiques se posent tous la question de l'utilité des vers qui ont poussés sur le crane de Ronon à la place de ses cheveux. Ils doivent avoir une quelconque utilité à Ronon pour qu'il les tolère. Notons toutefois que ces vers se tiennent à leur place et ne mouftent pas.

_**La théorie de l'évolution selon**_ _**Ronon**_ : Ronon est très calé en philosophie nietzschéenne. Divers objets coupant amovibles se sont développés à des endroits divers et variés de son corps. Ceux-ci sont interchangeables selon l'utilité que Ronon en a sur le moment. Il faut noter que ces excroissances pointues ont tendance à se multiplier exponentiellement tout au long des épisodes.

_**Les traditions de Ronon**_ :

Noël : Ronon est toujours couvert de cadeaux. Le père Noël dépose des cadeaux pour Ronon plusieurs fois dans l'année. Le numéro du père Noël n'est pas surtaxé pour Ronon. Il a toujours eu la livraison en 24 heures chrono gratuite et UPS explique ses retards chroniques envers tous ses autres clients par une commande urgente de Ronon.

Pâques : Ce que Ronon préfère, ce sont les fondues au chocolat. Il n'a pas besoin de service à fondue à chocolat, son pistolaser fonctionne également pour ce genre de friandises.

Vacances : Ronon n'aime pas les vacances au ski. Il aime les vacances au Center Park. En effet, il ne fait pas la queue au toboggan aquatique, et les responsables de ces centres de vacances ne lui font pas payer le bungalow 100 euros la journée. Il adore également le club d'équitation, car les chevaux y sont particulièrement savoureux.

_**L'alimentation de Ronon**_ : Ronon est principalement carnivore. Cependant, suivant ses besoins et les possibilités environnementales, Ronon peut se montrer cannibale. Selon lui, les légumes sont pour les lapins (que Ronon adore attraper à la course d'ailleurs). Il n'aime pas la viande qui vient de trop petits animaux, pour la simple raison qu'il ne reste pas grand-chose d'eux une fois qu'ils ont été grillés au pistolaser. Ronon a également une tendre faiblesse pour le chocolat (voir chapitre sur Pâques). Ronon est complètement fan des pubs Milka, qui associent viande et chocolat. Il n'a pas encore compris pourquoi la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. Selon lui, le chocolat serait plus à sa place dans la marmotte, et la marmotte dans son ventre. Ronon n'aime pas le papier d'alu.

_**Les méthodes de drague de Ronon**_ : Tout ce qui a des gros seins et un bon patrimoine génétique est bon pour Ronon. Il est pourtant très maladroit en demande de reproduction. A notre connaissance, Ronon n'a pas d'enfants, ni de femme. Pour dire à quel point il n'est pas doué, il a perdu contre le docteur Mac Kay à draguer Jennifer Keller.

_**Interactions sociales avec Ronon**_ : La principale chose à retenir est que toute interaction sociale non vitale avec Ronon est à proscrire. Le mode d'expression favori de Ronon est le grognement, qui peut varier en longueur et en intensité. Pour résumer brièvement cette langue primaire, plus le grognement est long et intense, plus vous êtes dans la mouise. La cité d'Atlantis a mis au point un système de décryptage des grognements de Ronon. Si jamais le grognement atteint un certain point, la cité se met en quarantaine automatique. Il est totalement déconseillé de tenter une négociation avec Ronon. Toutes les personnes encore vivantes qui peuvent témoigner de leur négociation avec Ronon ont un ou plusieurs doigts en moins.

_**Les proverbes de Ronon**_ : Deux « tiens » valent mieux qu'un Ronon l'aura. Ronon bien qui Ronon le dernier. Quand Ronon n'est pas là, les souris se cachent quand même. Ne pas réveiller un Ronon qui dort. Quand y'en a plus, Ronon en a encore. Ronon qui aboie mord aussi. Quand Ronon passe, tout trépasse. La politique de la terre brûlée par Ronon. Mieux vaut être seul qu'accompagné par Ronon. Un Ronon averti en vaut deux. Tant va la cruche à Ronon qu'elle ne revient pas.

_**La mode selon Ronon**_ : Ronon est tout à fait pour le port de fourrure et de cuir, et souvent des deux en même temps. Il aime les bottes en peau de crocodile. Il faut noter que Ronon est à la fois le fournisseur de tissu, le designer et le couturier de ses propres vêtements et accessoires.

_**Les hobbies de Ronon**_ : Hormis ses hobbies les plus évidents (pêche au pistolaser, chasse au pistolaser), Ronon aime la négociation musclée (voire définitive), le lancer de nains, les chantiers de déconstruction, le lancer de troncs d'arbres, le paintball et construire des pièges en forêt. Il aime aussi construire des cabanes dans les arbres, mais il ne faut pas trop lui en parler. Ronon déteste le lasergame, dans la mesure où les lasers ne sont pas mortels. Il trouve que ça enlève au jeu tout son piment.

_**Combien de Ronon faut-il pour changer une ampoule**_ : Ca dépend si vous voulez allumer ou éteindre la lumière.

_**Livre préféré de Ronon**_ : Le petit livre rouge.

_**Animal préféré de Ronon**_ : Il aime toutes les viandes.

_**Ennemi juré de Ronon**_ : Greenpeace, à égalité avec La petite maison dans la prairie.


End file.
